


The Value of Silence

by coldfusion9797



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: Dillon discovers the truth about his feelings for Ziggy.





	The Value of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only halfway through watching this series, but I like the characters so I thought I'd start having a bit of a play with them.

Summer Landsdown is every guy's dream. So why, when her lips land on his, is Dillon thinking about eyes the colour of chocolate and sharp, delicate angles, instead of soft curves and milky skin?

"I can't," he tells her, pulling back. He doesn't want to hurt her, but he can't lie. He respects her too much to do that.

At first she's confused, but she's smart and it only takes her a second to realise that she's miscalculated. He hates seeing that upset look in her eyes.

Her cheeks colour with embarrassment, he wants to tell her it's okay, he doesn't mind, everyone makes mistakes, but she turns and flees.

"Summer, wait!" He doesn't want this to be a thing between them, but she doesn't stop. He doesn't go after her, he understands the value of solitude, of having space to think, and decides to go find a quiet place of his own.

\---

Of course, it was too much to expect some time to himself. He wanted to brood in his car but Scott and Flynn were working in the garage, and now...

"Hey," Ziggy chimes, settling himself on the concrete step by Dillon's side, pressed against him like he's never heard the concept 'personal space'. "I heard about what happened."

He turns to look at the other boy, who is looking back wide-eyed and expectant, and finds he isn't as annoyed as he should be. He never is with Ziggy. 

"With Summer," Ziggy clarifies as though Dillon doesn't know exactly what he's talking about. If Ziggy's hoping for details, he isn't gonna get any.

A better question would be how does he know what happened? Dillon doubts that Summer was very forthcoming. 

"How do you even know?"

"Doctor K sees everything," Ziggy supplies.

Of course she does. He should have known secrets are impossible in Corinth. 

"Way to go, man!" Ziggy congratulates him. It's to be expected, Ziggy talks about chicks enough. Crushing someones hopes isn't something to be proud of though. Then he realises that Ziggy isn't as clued in as he thinks, he seems to have the wrong idea about the outcome. He thinks Summer was successful. 

"Apparently not everything," he corrects.

Ziggy gives him one of those endearingly clueless looks.

"I don't want Summer," Dillon states, keen to avoid another misunderstanding.

"Oh," Ziggy says, sparking up again in true Ziggy style. "Personally, I prefer brunettes myself." He finishes with a nudge and a wink, as though they are in on a secret together about the attractiveness of the other female member of the team. 

If he launches into a rundown of Doctor K's physical attributes, Dillon doesn't think he'll be able to stand it. Why doesn't Ziggy get the value of silence? 

He does the only thing he can think of, and makes Ziggy shut up by planting a kiss on his lips. If he's kissing, he can't talk.

Ziggy makes a little squeak of surprise, because it's too much to expect that he could just be quiet. Dillon growls his protest and increases the intensity, just one time he would like Ziggy to follow his lead without argument. 

Ziggy's hand lands on his thigh, squeezing to steady himself and Dillon threads his fingers into Ziggy's crazy hair, holding him close to continue this exploration. 

Ziggy tastes like salt and butter, smooth and sassy, like those damn skinny jeans he wears. 

Dillon groans as that thought heads south and Ziggy's hand slides higher. 

They break the kiss, Ziggy grinning at him, some smart comment on the tip of his tongue.

"Say it," Dillon preempts. He knows Ziggy cannot help himself, and it's not like he'd have Ziggy any other way anyway. 

The smaller boy's smile widens.

"Guess you prefer brunettes too, huh?"

Dillon smiles back, he can't deny it. He never saw this coming but he doesn't want to change it. 

"Skinny, annoying ones it seems."

"Hey!" Ziggy predictably protests, and Dillon just leans in, happy to shut him up again if he has to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and if you choose to comment, no spoilers please :)


End file.
